What Is Love?
by Little Fuji
Summary: Gojyo finds a mysterious girl and lets her stay in his house. A series of disasters happened, endangering their lives.


Hi... My first fanfic. Hope you like it. Please rr!!!  
  
What is love?  
  
Setting: Gojyo's house  
  
AHHHH!!!! A piercing scream echoed around the house as morning rays filtered in. I opened one bleary eye. What's going on? I looked around. Oh. That girl from that disco yesterday was in my bed. Naked. Sigh.I can never control myself when I'm drunk. This is not the first time this actually happened. I yawned and sat up. I cringed as the girl screamed at the top of her voice, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME??!!" "Um...nothing?" "THEN WHY AM I...LIKE THIS??!!" "Please excuse me." I sped across the bedroom picked up my shirt, which was lying on the floor 2 metres away. 5 seconds later, I was out from the house. "Oww...my poor eardrums..." "GOJYO!!!!!" I tried hard to ignore the stabbing feeling in my ears as I ran for my life.  
  
Setting: In the jungle next to my house  
  
Why are girls such a nuisance? I wondered as I wound my way into the thick undergrowth. Too bad those disco girls pick me, which is 56 times better than them. I smirked. When I reached my secret spot, a clearing surrounded by bushes, I saw someone already sitting there. A girl with green hair sat there, her face buried into her knees. I haven't seen her before. "What's a girl doing here in the middle of a jungle?" She looked up, her green eyes teary. God, she's so pretty! "Are you lost, girl?" She stood up, took one look at me, and ran away into the jungle. I gave my head a little shake, and walked back to my house. Lucky that disco girl's gone. The day dragged on, until I finally collapsed on the bed and began to snore.  
  
Setting: My house  
  
New morning; new thoughts. I had forgotten about the green haired girl, soon to be reminded again. I ate my breakfast, and went out to take my usual morning walk. As I walked out of my house, I tripped over something solid. I stood up, rubbing my bum. oww... I bent over to inspect what I tripped over. The green haired girl!!! She was unconscious. Hey, wake up! She didn't move. She looked as pretty as ever. I touched her lips, wondering whether she had a boyfriend, but when I drew my hand back, I saw blood on my fingers. I carried her into my room and put her on my bed. Her back had claw marks on it. Youkai claws? Youkai claws are dipped in poison which will paralyse the opponent. Gojyo, what have you got yourself into?  
  
She finally opened her eyes after an hour or so. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. It was so funny watching her struggle I couldn't help but giggle. She stopped struggling and looked at me. "What have you done to me?!" "I didn't do anything!" I complained. "You were lying right in front of my house. You can move your head because I cleaned your wound early, you ungrateful brat!" "Oh...gomen...am I in your house?" "You're lying on my bed, girl!" "Oh?" I sighed. "I'll make something to eat." "You can cook?" "Are you doubting my ability?" "I didn't mean to. Sorry..." I cooked plain porridge for her. While I was feeding her, I remarked, "I still don't know your name." "I'm Akari." "I'm Gojyo. Sha Gojyo." "What kind of name is that?" I gave her one of my murderous stares. "Just a question. No offence." "Why did youkais chase after you?" "It's a long story... You see, my sister Temari sleeps with men and kills them. She killed the Youkai King's son, but at that time she pretended to be me. She's a lunatic. So the youkais are chasing after me when they should chase after Temari." "Excuse me. I need to answer nature's call. I'll be back soon." I thought I saw a hint of fear cross her eyes, but I had to go... "Just give me a minute," I called as I rushed off to the bathroom. A minute later, I went back to the room. It was empty.  
  
Setting: In the jungle  
  
"Akari!!!!! AKARI!!!!" My shouts echoed around the jungle. Suddenly, I heard a shrill scream. It was Akari's voice. The scream came from my left. I ran in that direction and found Akari being dragged on the ground by a couple of demons. My blood boiling, I took out my sickle and chopped off the youkai's heads. "Akari! Are you okay?" "Apart from some serious scratches and two nasty bruises, I guess so." "Good. So I guess I can't leave you alone for even a minute." "Seems like it." Sighing, I carried Akari and started to walk back home. Suddenly, she giggled. "What's wrong?" "You forgotten to zip your trousers." "Damn."  
  
Setting: Gojyo's house, a month later  
  
"Can you do me a favour, Gojyo?" "What is it?" "Help me to clear my name since I can move properly now." "Ready when you are." "Thanks." "Where is she now?" "I sense her near here. She wants to kill me so no one will ever suspect her of anything." "And you call her your sister?" "She hates me and I hate her. She's only my half sister." "Let's go check out the nearest town." "Let's go."  
"It's been half an hour and we can't find her. Do you think she's gone?" "No, she's still here." "Ahh...well well well... looking for someone, eh? I suppose you're looking for me?" "Hello, one-chan."  
  
What love is  
  
"Looks like you brought me someone, Akari. Who is it?" Gojyo and I whisked around, staring straight into the enchanting orange eyes of Temari. "Mmm... cute guy too. Now let's have fun with him." "No, one-chan!! Please don't!!" "He's under my spell already.." I looked at Gojyo. His eyes were unfocused and his hands hung limp even when Temari started to lick him. There's only one way to cure him. I ran to Gojyo and stared into his eyes. I started to chant the spell Mother had taught me. "seye fo iraka, krow ruoy rewop.." "Get away from him!!!" I winced in pain as Temari pushed me aside. Gojyo suddenly lifted his head. "What's going on? Who is this girl?" "Get away from her!! She'll kill you!!!" Temari's pretty face was livid with anger. "You'll pay for this, Akari!!" She stretched out her hand and started to strangle me. "Get your hands off Akari!!" Gojyo threw her aside. "Kyougaiji, you brat! Arrest her now!!" Suddenly, a youkai with red hair materialised. "No need for bad words, brother." The youkai took out some rope and started to tie up Temari. She was unconscious from the force of the push. "I'll explain everything to my boss now. Thanks for your cooperation, brother." "Stop calling me brother!!!" "Goodbye, brother!" The youkai disappeared. "I demand an explanation." "Kyougaiji is my half-brother. I am also a half-demon. I just didn't want to work for the Youkai King. As for the appearance of the youkai, don't you know that half-brothers/sisters have some kind of connection between them?" "Oh." "Umm...Akari?" "Yes?" "Could you live with me?" I giggled. "Whatever." Hand in hand, we walked back to what I will call 'home'. 


End file.
